


My Mother’s Secret

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Identity Reveal, Jewish Character, M/M, Menorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou tells Stanley something about himself
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	My Mother’s Secret

“Can I share something with you?”

“You can share anything with me, mon cher.”

“And this won’t change anything?”

“Cher, we are married!”

“I know but…”

Stanley tilted their head when they saw Lefou’s hesitation. They reached out, taking his hand into their own before kissing the back of it. “Whatever it is, I will always love you,” they promised.

This seemed to ease Lefou’s mind and he nodded before slipping his hand out of their grasp. He then went to an old trunk he had taken from his old home before moving into the castle, opening it and digging around inside. He produced a bag, bringing it over to Stanley before opening it, removing the object inside.

They raised an eyebrow, blinking at the object Lefou set down on the end table. “A candelabra? That’s what you were worried about, mon cher?” they asked him.

Lefou shook his head, running a hand over the old metal. “It’s not just a candelabra,” he said.

“What..?”

“It’s a menorah.” Lefou hesitated a moment before risking looking up to see Stanley’s reaction. Stanley just looked at Lefou blankly, shrugging their shoulders. “It was my maman’s,” he offered.

“So it’s...your maman’s candelabra?” Stanley tried.

“Cher et cherie, I’m Jewish,” Lefou said with a sigh. “My maman was Jewish and that makes me one too. She kept it hidden after marrying my Catholic father to avoid any violence.” Stanley stood up then and Lefou braced himself for a confrontation. His mother had told him stories about the places she had been forced to flee from. The family’s menorah was the only thing she risked keeping to remember her heritage, anything else would have risked her life.

Stanley set their hand on his shoulder. “Lefou...did you really think I would lash out at you?”

It was Lefou’s turn to be surprised. “Huh?”

They smiled and pulled him in close, kissing him on the forehead and then the lips. “You’re my husband. I love you. You didn’t lash out when I told you about my own feelings about myself, why would I lash out about your heritage? I am sure Belle and the prince won’t do anything about this and if they do…” Stanley gestured to their sword hanging up on the wall. “I’ll finish what Gaston started!”

“Stanley!” Lefou cried.

“It’s true!”

Lefou could only shake his head, hugging his spouse tight. “I love you so much…” he breathed.

“Will you teach me about it?” Stanley asked, “I want to know everything about it. It’s part of you after all and I love you.”

He laughed, cupping Stanley’s face between his hands as he nodded. “Of course, mon amour. I’ll teach you everything I can about my mother’s religion. I only know so much myself about it to be fair.”


End file.
